Gloomy Sunday
by Hibernum
Summary: Derrière la froideur, derrière les masques et la beauté de marbre, derrière le mépris et la hauteur, se cachent tendresse et admiration. Mère et fils ne peuvent, de part leur rang et leur éducation, se confier l'un à l'autre. Jamais ils ne se parleront vraiment. Extraits de la correspondance fantôme entretenue par Narcissa et Drago Malefoy.
1. II

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 **Tita Dong Dong Song***

Le 16 août 1981

Tes yeux sont gigantesques.

Gris, comme ceux de ton père. J'ai ardemment espéré qu'ils soient bleus. Tu regardes l'univers qui s'étend devant toi avec tant de curiosité, tant d'innocence ! Tu es incapable de résister à l'envie de poursuivre tout ce qui te passe sous les yeux. Hier c'était une hirondelle, aujourd'hui, c'est une fourmi, demain un nuage.

Du haut de ton unique année, tu as déjà un regard si expressif ! Lorsque la colère obscurcit tes yeux, je sais que c'est le début des prémices d'un gigantesque caprice. Tu n'arrêtes jamais avant d'avoir ce que tu veux, et je ne sais si je dois désespérer ou m'en réjouir. Petit obstiné.

Je suis fascinée par tes prunelles si pâles, surtout lorsque tu m'observes d'un air interrogatif, comme si tu attendais quelque chose de moi en toute circonstance. Dans ces moments-là, ton visage rond et encore poupin me semble obsolète, comme si, tu étais déjà beaucoup plus âgé, parce que tu poses sur moi un œil inquisiteur et intransigeant. Je frissonne souvent sous le poids de ce regard.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans le jardin, sous l'ombre du plus grand saule du manoir. Je fais semblant de lire un livre, mais en réalité, je surveille le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Tu as déjà sali ta chemise, et tu es très occupé à coller ton oreille contre l'herbe pour essayer d'entendre les dragons souterrains, héros de l'histoire que je t'ai lue hier soir avant que tu t'endormes. Au bout d'un moment, agacé d'attendre sans que rien ne se passe, tu te relèves, ton visage d'enfant est tordu par une moue boudeuse. Tu me lances un regard accusateur, comme si tout était de ma faute, et tu te diriges vers les paons en me tournant le dos. Tu sais pourtant que ton père t'a interdit d'aller ennuyer ses animaux, mais tu es attiré par l'interdit comme un phalène vers une bougie.

J'ai beau t'appeler plusieurs fois pour que tu reviennes jouer vers moi, tu n'en a cure, et fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Déjà indépendant et victime de ton mauvais caractère. Une partie de moi est fière. Te voilà à quelques mètres des paons à présent. Merlin, que je déteste ces bêtes ! Leur regard rouge est mort, et leur pâleur spectrale est effrayante. Mais rien ne t'arrête, tu t'approches inexorablement.

Je me lève pour aller te chercher, quand soudain, mon cœur manque un battement, tu es trop près, et le paon te regarde d'un air mauvais. Il te fait face et fait la roue, déployant ses immenses plumes. Tu sursautes de frayeur et recule en trébuchant. Lorsque tu tombes au sol, je sais que tu t'es fait mal, parce que j'ai mal, moi aussi.

Tes cris emplissent bientôt le parc, vrillant mes tympans, et je me précipite vers toi. Des larmes de peur inondent tes joues rosies par l'émotion, et tu tends vers moi un doigt ensanglanté. Je ressens presque la douleur rien qu'en regardant ta blessure. Je t'explique que tu n'as rien, que ce n'est qu'une écorchure et que nous allons la soigner. Je prends ta petite main qui n'est pas blessée dans la mienne et je t'emmène fermement vers la maison. Je serre un peu plus fort ta paume minuscule et chaude dans la mienne, toujours froide. Je sais que tu veux que je te porte, mais tu dois apprendre dès maintenant qu'un Sang Pur ne se met pas à la merci des autres et ne demande pas leur pitié.

Une fois à la maison, je te fais asseoir sur la table de la cuisine et je sors ma baguette pour réparer la plaie. Tu me regardes faire avec attention et tes yeux s'agrandissent. Puis, pour te récompenser d'avoir été courageux, je vais chercher tes friandises préférées, et je t'observe engloutir les Chocogrenouilles avec satisfaction. Tu fermes les yeux pour mieux sentir le goût, pour qu'il t'envahisse. Je me souviens de cette sensation magique des premiers chocolats qui fondent sous la langue. Tu prends un temps considérable pour apprécier ton expérience gustative.

Lorsque tu as fini de te barbouiller de chocolat, tu me regardes, me souris et te précipite vers le jardin sans demander ton reste. Je te suis du regard, ne cherchant pas à t'arrêter. Tu cours en riant vers mes lys blancs, et tu t'arrêtes soudainement devant eux. J'ai eu peur que tu les piétines, mais je crois que tu sais que je les aime. J'ai envie de croire que tu les préserves pour moi. Tu me jettes un regard malicieux, puis tu plonges ton nez dans une des fleurs. Ton visage est presque entièrement englouti par les pétales opalescents. Lorsque tu t'éloignes un peu des lys, je vois que le bout de ton nez est plein de pollen, et tu éternues, sans comprendre. Tu m'observe à nouveau du coin de l'œil, puis sauvagement, sans prévenir, tu saisis un de mes lys par la tige et tire de toutes tes petites forces. Je te vois peiner, et finalement, tu parviens à arracher la fleur et ses racines. Tu souris devant le travail accompli. Et tu reviens vers moi, triomphant et gauche, manquant de marcher sur la tige de ma plante morte. Lorsque tu es à ma hauteur, je m'accroupis, pour ne pas te regarder d'en haut. Tu sens à nouveau le parfum de la fleur déjà à moitié fanée par tes efforts, ton nez est à nouveau englouti par les pétales. Tes yeux sont fermés. Puis, posant à nouveau ton regard gris sur le monde, tu me tends la fleur d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Cela fait trois jours que tu sais marcher et que tu découvres le monde, expérimentant tout ce qui est à ta portée. Je sais que tu te sens fort, puissant, parce que depuis trois jours, tu es téméraire. Elle est belle, cette innocence qui est la tienne, mais elle ne pourra pas durer. Aujourd'hui, tu es Roi au Royaume des Odeurs, Seigneur des Chocogrenouilles, Vainqueur sur l'Herbe qui Te Chatouille, Conquérant des Grillons qui Chantent, et Divinité du Ciel que Tu Regardes. Mais demain, sauras-tu combattre la souffrance ?

N.

* _Tita dong dong song_ est une chanson d'Hubert Felix Thiéfaine


	2. XIV

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 **Les Ombres du Soir***

Le 7 septembre 2013

Les ombres du soir envahissent le parc du Manoir.

Ce qu'il reste de la famille Malefoy s'est réuni aujourd'hui, un peu par hasard, beaucoup à ta demande. Je ne saisis pas ce qui te pousse à nous presser les uns contre les autres si souvent. Comme si tu voulais oublier ta solitude. Comme si tu voulais que les renégats se regroupent et construisent un mur contre le monde.

Mais le monde a changé. Nous ne sommes plus la glorieuse famille d'antan. Le nom de Malefoy n'inspire plus grand-chose, si ce n'est du mépris, des quolibets. Nous sommes les Sang Purs déchus. Nous avons évité la prison, nous avons évité l'opprobre des procès, mais on nous considère désormais comme la fange traitresse du monde des sorciers. Et le respect dû à notre rang n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

Toi aussi, Mère, tu as changé. Tes cheveux tirent sur le gris. Les soucis et le temps ont creusé de profonds sillons autours de tes yeux. Et ton regard, naguère si bleu, est désormais teinté de blanc. Tes prunelles ressemblent maintenant à celles de mon Père. Tes robes sont de plus en plus sombres. Et tu parles de moins en moins. Comme si quelque chose te poussait à la gravité. Non pas que tu ais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement exubérant ou heureux, Salazar nous en garde, mais je sens que quelque chose change en toi, tu t'obscurcis. Il n'y a que moi pour le voir, moi qui te connais le mieux en dépit du peu de mots que nous avons échangés durant nos existences.

Il n'y a désormais qu'une seule lumière qui chasse les ombres de ton regard.

Scorpius. La joie qui irradie de cet enfant bouleverse toujours ton visage. Tu parais dix ans, vingt ans de moins lorsque tu l'observes caracoler dans le jardin. Et souvent, tes lèvres minces s'étirent dans un sourire. M'as-tu jamais souri, Mère ? As-tu ri en me voyant courir dans le jardin, quand j'étais enfant ? Les moments sombres que nous avons traversés t'ont-ils ôté la possibilité de m'aimer vraiment ? As-tu honte de ton fils ?

Chaque fois que je croise ton regard indéchiffrable, je ne sais y lire. Je n'ai jamais su. Tu es le seul être humain qui me trouble toujours. Tu es insondable, et je ne sais jamais si les mots que tu prononces sont des paroles tendres ou des sarcasmes aiguisés.

Comme tu le vois, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas. Je t'écris toujours des lettres que tu ne liras jamais. Et je ne sais toujours pas te parler. Tu es toujours aussi belle, malgré l'âge. Les statues ne subissent pas les outrages du temps. Tu te tiens toujours de manière aussi guindée, aussi hautaine. Tu es toujours aussi froide.

Tu danses encore au milieu des serpents, sous la tonnelle, près des marais. Une famille de reptiles, voilà ce que nous sommes. Nous nous serrons les uns contre les autres lorsque la chaleur disparaît, mais lorsque les temps sont propices, nous sommes seuls, égoïstes, conquérants. La vieille vipère que tu es sent-elle les prémices de l'hiver ?

Tu es assise sous le vieux saule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes cet arbre, je le trouve sinistre. Tu portes une robe noire un peu démodée, sobre et noble. Tes cheveux sont tirés de façon sophistiquée, et tes yeux graves sont posés avec attention sur un livre. La lumière du soleil qui décline éclaire ton visage d'une couleur dorée. Je suis toujours époustouflé par cette beauté irréelle, inaccessible.

Soudain, tu entends le rire malicieux de Scorpius qui s'élève dans le soir. Instinctivement, tu lèves les yeux et le cherches du regard, tu sembles presque anxieuse, puis me lances un regard que je juge désapprobateur. Non, je n'ai pas eu la force d'élever Scorpius dans la rigueur où toi et Père m'avez tenu. Je suis incapable de brider les joies de mon fils, incapable de lui inculquer des valeurs qui lui feront du mal. Peut-être me détestes-tu pour cela. Pour laisser mourir l'héritage de notre si noble et si précieuse famille.

Tes yeux se posent enfin sur Scorpius qui a bondit de sa cachette. Tu l'observes avec tant d'attention, tant de tendresse dans le regard. Je t'ai rendu fière pour une chose, au moins.

Il est six heures du soir. Tu attends le crépuscule de ta vie.

D.

* Les ombres du soir est une chanson d'HFT


	3. V

_NdA : Salut à vous, braves lectrices et lecteurs ! Un petit mot pour vous dire que le rythme de publication restera constant, à raison d'un chapitre tous les deux jours puisque j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire depuis un moment. En tout, il y aura 15 chapitres qui comporteront une ou plusieurs lettres selon les circonstances. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout. Amicalement, H._

 **Suppléments de Mensonges**

Le 19 juillet 1995

Tes yeux sont rougis.

Mais ton regard est de glace. Rien ne transparaît, si ce n'est les petites veines rougeâtres qui strient le blanc de tes yeux. Tu parviens même à faire un sourire pincé lorsqu'au repas, tu me tends un verre de jus de citrouille. Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

Certes je n'entends pas vos grondements, mais je sais pertinemment percevoir les éclairs que lancent vos pupilles. Si le tonnerre de vos voix m'est étranger, je reconnais la pluie sombre qui tombe en cataracte pendant nos repas, les sarcasmes et la vindicte contenue.

Je vois bien la colère qui noircit ton regard et les coups d'œil haineux que tu lances à mon Père ! Vous faites tout pour me le cacher, mais je sais que cette nuit, vous vous êtes agonis d'injures dans votre chambre scellée ! Et même si vous n'avez pas hurlé, même si aucune insulte n'a franchi vos lèvres, je sais. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous vous haïssez.

Que peux-tu bien reprocher à mon Père ? Il t'a donné un nom alors que ta propre famille était sur le déclin et qu'elle commençait à compter des traitres à leur sang dans ses rangs ! Tu vis dans la plus belle demeure qui soit, ton cou est paré de bijoux hors de prix, et les elfes de maison s'occupent de tout ! De quoi peux-tu te plaindre ?

En ce moment, je méprise cet air hautain que tu te donnes alors que tes yeux te trahissent ! Mon Père est un homme exemplaire, aimant, riche ! Tu ne peux que l'aimer ! Il t'offre systématiquement tout ce que tu désires, alors que moi, je dois faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir un nouveau balai ! Moi, je dois lui prouver que je suis digne de lui, mais toi ! Toi il t'a choisie !

Tu n'as pas le droit de le haïr.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire ou faire pour te faire pleurer ? Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue verser une larme. Et lui, pourquoi a-t-il l'air si abattu ? Est-ce toi, Mère ? Est-ce toi qui as fait fuir son attitude hautaine et sa confiance en lui ? Je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Mais quand tout a changé ? Quand mes parents sont-ils devenus de vulgaires chiffonniers ? Depuis que je suis revenu de Poudlard, tout est différent. Depuis que Saint Potter crie à qui veut l'entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, en réalité.

Est-ce donc cela qui vous trouble ? Depuis que je suis enfant, vous dites sans cesse que vous espérez son retour. Nous devrions nous réjouir, si cela est vrai. Ou bien est-ce là la source de vos disputes orageuses ? Est-ce pour cela que chacune de vos nuits furieuses se soldent par de petits matins blêmes ?

Ces yeux rougis sont-ils, Mère, le signe de ta trahison ?

D. 


	4. VI

**L'autre mère**

Le 13 juillet 1995

J'aurais aimé être Lily Potter.

Être capable de mourir pour mon fils, savoir que je pourrais me sacrifier pour lui, que ma vie est moins importante que la sienne. Que sans lui, l'existence est mortifère.

On doit accorder au moins ça à cette Sang-de-Bourbe : le courage et l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de devoir choisir entre la tendresse d'une mère et la fidélité à une doctrine. Parce qu'Il est là, Drago. Il est de retour. Et tout va changer. Lucius croit que, comme toujours, nous passerons entre les gouttes, du fait de la pureté de notre sang et notre allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne me leurre pas. Notre temps d'aisance est révolu.

Je sais qu'Il va exiger de nous des sommets que nous ne pourrons gravir. Il y a vingt ans, je ne m'en souciais guère, j'étais jeune, alléchée par le pouvoir et l'envie d'éliminer la bauge qui souillait le monde sorcier. Mais maintenant ! Maintenant, tu es là, je veux te préserver, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un vassal assujetti, comme nous le sommes devenus, ton Père et moi. Car que sommes-nous d'autre, sinon des esclaves ?

Regarde-nous ! Regarde nos richesses ! Regardes nos biens et nos serviteurs ! L'opulence de nos atours et l'abondance de notre fortune ! Ce n'est rien ! Nous ne sommes rien d'autres que les domestiques soumis d'un Grand Mage Noir ! Et irrémédiablement, tu deviendras aussi docile que nous le sommes !

Alors oui, j'aimerais être Lily Potter, j'aurais aimé être capable de me sacrifier pour toi, de me présenter devant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, m'agenouiller, et le convaincre de prendre ma vie plutôt que la tienne. J'aurais aimé que mon choix soit simple, la mort altruiste ou la vie égoïste.

Je voudrais avoir la force d'une mère, être envahie par la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, ta vie vaut plus que la mienne, et que mon amour sera plus fort que la mort. J'aimerais ressentir cette conviction maternelle. J'aimerais avoir la puissance pour te protéger de ce monde qui te veut du mal. Et au fond, j'aurais aimé que tu ne souffres pas par ma main.

Car qui d'autre puis-je blâmer pour les souffrances qui vont t'être infligées ? Qui d'autre pourrais-je accuser quand je verrai le visage douloureux de mon fils, enfermé dans des choix qu'il n'a pas fait ? Qui, sinon moi ? J'ai décidé pour toi il y a longtemps déjà, quand ton Père et moi nous sommes engagés sur cette voix de perdition, tout ça pour obtenir un peu plus de pouvoir. Nous étions aveuglés par notre propre vanité. Quels fous !

Je voudrais pouvoir redessiner le passé. Je voudrais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, une mère aimante et proche de toi. Je voudrais que notre famille soit éloignée des ténèbres. Je souhaiterais être une femme heureuse, un sourire perpétuel sur les lèvres, des yeux rieurs. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras avec la passion d'une mère, et non celle d'une gouvernante. Je voudrais être celle vers qui tu te tournes lorsque tu ne sais pas comment aborder une fille, celle à qui tu confies tes difficultés en botanique, et à qui tu demandes conseil pour choisir ta tenue de bal. J'aimerais ne pas être cette femme distante que tu méprises parce qu'elle ne fait pas les mêmes choix que ton Père.

Mais je ne serais jamais cette personne. Je serais toujours ta distante Mère, que désormais tu oses à peine approcher, celle à qui tu ne parles pas, sinon de l'avènement du Mal, que tu attends et espères comme nous te l'avons talentueusement appris. Et je continuerai d'être lâche et vide, de faire semblant, de douter. Je continuerai d'être ce bloc de marbre que tu regardes de temps à autre, subissant l'érosion du temps et des sentiments. Je resterai celle que je ne veux pas être. Et pour cela, Drago, je te demande pardon.

N.


	5. VII

**Errer Humanum Est***

Le 20 avril 1996

Dumbledore a abdiqué !

Mère, j'espère que tu seras fière de ton fils lorsque tu apprendras que c'est grâce à mon dévouement et au travail de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, autrement dit mon travail, que les traitres ont été identifiés. Potter à leur tête, comme toujours ! Salazar, que je le hais !

Nous avons bouté hors des murs de Poudlard ce vieux barbon de Dumbledore, il ne pourra plus organiser la « résistance » désormais. Poudlard est mien.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune sympathie contre cette Ombrage au début, mais les conseils avisés de Père ont porté leurs fruits. Me voilà l'élève le plus puissant du château, maintenant que Saint Potter et le vieux fou sont hors jeux. J'ai un pouvoir dépassant l'imagination, pour un simple étudiant. Je peux enlever des points, donner des retenues. Potter et sa clique feraient bien de prendre peur face à mon implacable vindicte !

Tu ne me le diras pas, mais j'espère que tu es fière de moi.

Je les conspue, je les méprise, tous ces petits larbins de Potter ! Sais-tu comment ils se sont appelés ? L'Armée de Dumbledore ! Qu'ils sont pathétiques ! Comme si leurs petites réunions pouvaient faire le poids face à ce qui se prépare. Pour l'instant, toi et Père me tenez dans l'ignorance, mais je sais qu'Il arrive. Et j'ai hâte ! J'espère que ce que j'ai accompli cette année permettra de prouver que j'ai fait mes preuves, que je suis digne de Lui.

L'Armée de Dumbledore ! J'en ris encore ! Vraisemblablement, ils voulaient imiter l'Ordre du Phoenix. Navrant. Désespérant, même. Et parmi eux, il y a des Sang-Purs ! Je ne parle pas des Weasley, ces traitres à leur sang ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que la vermine, que les Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Non, je parle de gens comme ce Goldstein, ou Lovegood ! Les rumeurs disent que ces gens ont le Sang Pur, et pourtant, ils se sont réunis autours de Potter et de ses acolytes ! Ils se battent contre leur propre race ! Traitres ! Même les Sang-mêlés devraient leur tourner le dos !

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent suivre Potter et sa propagande ! Ces gens ne réfléchissent même pas à leurs propres intérêts, ils espèrent bêtement que la gloire de Potter rejaillira sur eux. Les fous ! Ils n'ont aucune envergure ! Aucune dignité.

Ils m'écœurent, tous ces soldats de plomb, qui baissent la tête et se soumettent derrière leur maitre ! Lamentable. Ils font honte à notre race ! Pas un seul instant ils ne pensent au monde sorcier dénué de souillure, ce monde dont nous rêvons. Nous sommes des êtres supérieurs, il est absurde de le nier, et plus encore de prôner l'égalité avec les Moldus. Ils sont à peine plus évolués que des animaux, et ils s'attèlent à détruire cette terre le plus vite possible. Le monde sorcier doit comprendre que nous dominons ces rebus de l'humanité.

L'Ordre du Phoenix, maudits soient-ils, prétendent défendre le bien. Mais Grindewald n'avait-il pas raison lorsqu'il préconisait de commettre des actes peu reluisants pour le plus grand bien ? Nous, et nous seuls, œuvrons pour le Bien. Le Mal n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Je méprise tous ces prétendus résistants, tous ces déchets qui n'ont pas le courage de voir qu'ils combattent pour la mauvaise cause. La paix est un ouvrage qui exige des sacrifices, et surtout, la lucidité. Comment peuvent-ils prétendre qu'accepter les Sang-de-Bourbe et les hybrides servent la communauté sorcière ? Ils la polluent, de leur sang sale et de leur endoctrinement, ils ruinent nos pouvoirs. Ils essayent de nous réduire au même rang que les Moldus ! Comment des sorciers peuvent-ils laisser commettre une telle abomination ?

Mais il y a des choses que je ne saisis pas, Mère. Toi qui m'as initié à la réalité de la pureté du sang, toi qui m'as montré que nous étions plus que de simples mortels, tu sembles désengagée. Père, lui au moins possède la Marque. Lui se bat ! Lui soutient le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais toi, tu persistes à n'être qu'une simple sympathisante. Quand te montreras-tu aussi dévouée que ma tante Bellatrix, qui a été jusqu'à se faire enfermer pour la gloire de son Maitre ? Quand prouveras-tu ton allégeance ?

J'ai tellement hâte de faire parti du mouvement ! Tellement hâte de siéger aux côtés de mon Père ! Et toi, tu persistes à rester à l'écart. J'ignore pourquoi. Tu es une grande sorcière, possédant des pouvoirs qui dépassent de très loin ceux de la plupart des sorciers, et pourtant, tu ne comptes pas les mettre au service de notre cause.

Il le faudra, pourtant. Ensemble, nous permettrons l'avènement d'un monde nouveau.

D.

* Errer Humanum Est est une chanson d'HFT


	6. VIII

_Nda : Salutations lecteurs ! Milles excuses pour mon absence prolongée. Quelques soucis m'ont tenue éloignée de la vie virtuelle. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous reprenons le rythme promis initialement, un chapitre tous les deux jours. En espérant que cette nouvelle lettre vous plaise._

 _H._

 **Orchidoclaste**

Le 10 octobre 1996

Plus d'un mois que tu es reparti loin de moi, dans ce château froid et assombri par les intrigues. Cette année sera terrible. Ton Père et toi m'avez laissée seule. Seule dans ce manoir que je trouve aujourd'hui lugubre. Depuis que ton père est enfermé à Azkaban, je n'ose quitter notre demeure familiale, tant les regards sont haineux et mauvais. J'ai toujours su garder la tête haute face à l'adversité, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui que vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés, quelle force me reste-t-il ?

Certes, j'ai toujours été seule. Face à la froideur de ton Père, face à toi, face à ma famille, à mes amis, je personnifie la solitude tout en étant entourée par ceux que j'aime, sans jamais leur dire.

Et j'ai si peur pour toi ! Je le sens, dans mes os, dans ma chair, que cette année pourrait être ta dernière. Et il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, tant de conversations que nous n'avons pas eues, tant de paroles que nous n'avons jamais échangées. Et je regrette. Je regrette tellement !

Aujourd'hui, qu'importe l'absurdité, qu'importe la raison, ce dont j'aimerais te parler maintenant, c'est d'amour. Quel grand mot, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne l'utilisons jamais. Il est trop galvaudé, trop commun pour nous autres qui nous targuons d'une certaine grandeur. Mais aujourd'hui, mon fils, alors que je m'apprête à te perdre comme j'ai perdu ton Père, je n'ai que cela en tête. L'Amour.

Dans les familles qui ne peuvent aspirer à notre noblesse, il y a toujours un moment où les mères se doivent de discuter sérieusement avec leurs fils et leurs filles, pour leur révéler le grand secret de la vie. Et dans ces discussions, les enfants lèvent les yeux au ciel, soupirent et sont mal à l'aise. Mais converser de la sorte implique une intimité, une complicité que nous n'avons jamais eue, et que nous ne sommes pas destinés à avoir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne puis m'empêcher de confier au parchemin ces idées, ces mots que tu n'entendras jamais.

Je voudrais une autre vie pour toi, une vie où tu rencontrerais une femme qui te fasse changer. Peut-être as-tu déjà rencontré des filles de ton âge, à l'école. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je te souhaite, qu'un jour, dans une autre vie, une vie où nous ne serions pas asservis par le Mal, de poser tes yeux sur une fleur qui ne sera à nulle autre pareille. Une femme qui te fasse ressentir, au plus profond de toi, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Les femmes sont des fleurs, et les plus belles d'entre elles ne sont pas des lys froids et distants, mais des orchidées, mystérieuses et sombres. Chaque pétale de ces fleurs est un appel à la fascination. Lorsque le vent remue leur tige, tu ressens à quel point elles sont frêles et fortes. Tu vois en elles quelque chose que tu ne vois pas chez les autres. Elles ont le pouvoir de te transporter dans un autre univers. Bien sûr, d'autres femmes, d'autres fleurs passeront et s'assècheront entre tes mains.

Mais un jour, j'espère que tu croiseras le regard d'une femme de la sorte, intimidante, même pour toi, divine, et dont l'absolue beauté t'arrachera à ta solitude et à toi-même. Tu ne le comprendras pas, tu ne saisiras pas ce qui t'arrive. J'espère que ce jour, tu plongeras tes yeux dans les siens, et que tu voudras t'y noyer. Ne résiste pas. N'hésite pas ! Plonge, abîme-toi. Oublie ce que tu croyais être. Deviens.

J'imagine ton visage crispé en lisant ces mots, ton expression de dégoût devant l'impudence de ta mère qui se permet de te donner des conseils sur les femmes, alors que je n'ai cessé, toute ma vie durant, de t'enseigner la froideur, la distance, la hauteur.

Et je sais que par ma faute, il te sera difficile d'accepter que tu aimes, qu'un pathétique orchis t'ait volé une partie de toi-même. Je sais que tu combattras ce sentiment, que tu voudras l'éradiquer de ton être, mais je t'en prie, sois plus intelligent que je ne l'ai été. Les fleurs se fanent vite sans lumière, elles s'éteignent, deviennent de marbre.

Ne laisse pas dépérir celle qui arrachera ton armure et tes scarifications de guerrier de l'austérité. Sois un homme, mon Fils, chéris la beauté de l'orchidée qui sera tienne, car rares sont les femmes qui pourront t'aimer.

 **N.**


	7. IV

_Nda : Aujourd'hui, deux lettres au lieu d'une ! La pré-adolescence n'a pas été tendre pour la relation de Drago et de sa mère et les points de vue s'affrontent sur un caprice d'enfant._

 _H._

 **Νάρκισσος** **(Narcisse)**

 **Le 3 juillet 1992**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tentes de ruiner mon bonheur, Mère ? Quelle joie sadique peux-tu bien avoir à essayer de faire souffrir ton propre fils ? Heureusement que mon Père m'aime vraiment ! Heureusement que lui sait voir les vraies priorités ! Tu es si égoïste, si tournée vers toi-même ! Tu ne regarde que tes propres intérêts, tu n'essayes même pas de m'accorder les joies les plus simples ! Est-ce là l'amour d'une Mère ?

J'ai été humilié, traîné dans la boue toute l'année par ce Potter, ce fils de chien ! J'ai enfin une chance de me venger de lui, de l'écraser, de l'humilier à mon tour et toi, tu persistes à me rabaisser ! A croire que tu le préfères à moi, ce sale orphelin ! Que tu as de la sympathie pour lui !

Les Nimbus 2001 sont la clef de ma réussite au Quidditch, l'année prochaine ! Non seulement, ils me permettront de rentrer dans l'équipe sans problème et d'écraser toute concurrence, mais en plus, ils nous permettront de gagner nos matchs, et ainsi je ridiculiserai enfin Saint Potter !

Mais toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne penses jamais à moi !

Tu es si éloignée de moi, tu n'essayes même pas de me comprendre ou de t'intéresser à moi ! Tu persistes à t'enfermer dans tes convictions vaseuses et sans fondement, sans jamais me faire confiance !

De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je tombe de mon balai ? Tu ne m'as jamais regardé volé ! Tu ne connais même pas les talents de ton propre fils ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Parce que je sais très bien voler, Mère ! Mais comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu es toujours si distante, si lointaine ! Comme si tu voulais absolument mettre un océan entre nous !

Mais pourquoi je me soucierais de tes avis, après tout ? Mon Père est là pour me satisfaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. Je n'aurai jamais à me justifier auprès de toi.

 **D.**

 **Le 3 juillet 1992**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin entraperçu ton vrai visage, Drago.

Notre dispute autours de ces damnés balais m'a dévoilé l'étendue de mon œuvre. Je n'ai déjà plus mon mot à dire. Tu n'as que douze ans, mais déjà, tu montres la volonté et la persévérance d'un adulte aux pouvoirs immenses. Quelque part, je suis fière de toi. Mais mon inquiétude et ma tristesse dépassent de loin ma fierté.

Je ne suis pas seulement inquiète à cause des nombreuses blessures que ce maudit sport pourrait t'infliger, je suis inquiète parce que ta détermination est trop grande pour ce caprice. Et je suis affligée par ce gouffre qui nous sépare.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais à l'autre bout du monde, que tu avais beau être présent dans le salon face à moi, l'abîme qui nous séparait était insondable.

Je revois ton visage pâle crispé par la colère, et j'entends les mots qui s'envolent de tes lèvres tremblantes de rage contenue. Tes paroles étaient à peine mesurées, et ta voix s'élevait sans cesse dans des tons aigus et insupportables.

Tu n'as même pas tenté d'entendre mes arguments et ma peur, tu t'es concentré sur ce que tu voulais et sur ce qui t'empêchait de l'obtenir. A croire que le nom de Narcisse te correspond plus à toi qu'à moi, mon fils nombriliste. Pas un seul instant tu ne m'as écoutée, jetant sans arrêt des regards courroucés et agacés vers ton Père qui te souriait d'un air entendu et complice.

J'envie cette proximité qu'il y a entre vous. Je n'ai jamais saisi comment ton Père avait fait pour être si proche de toi. N'ai-je pas cédé, moi aussi, à tous tes désirs depuis que tu es enfant ? Je t'ai toujours donné ce que tu exigeais, mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore lui que tu préfères.

Tu es en haut d'un précipice, et moi, je suis au fond d'un abysse de solitude j'ai beau crier, m'escrimer pour me rapprocher de toi, tu m'ignores avec hauteur. Tu es cette lointaine terre promise que je n'attendrai jamais, tu es ce fils que je ne connais pas.

 **N.**


	8. XI

**Ailleurs, c'est ici**

 **Le Samedi 2 mai 1998**

Nous sommes saufs.

Je pensais que la mort nous attendait, cette nuit. Je pensais que jamais je ne te reverrai. Que tu allais disparaître. Que l'absurdité et la cruauté du monde t'arracherait définitivement à moi. Pendant un affreux moment, j'ai cru que plus jamais je ne pourrais contempler tes yeux gris. Alors je t'ai imaginé dans cet ailleurs sombre et brutal. Ailleurs, c'est ici.

Je t'ai vu marcher, la tête haute, je visage fermé dans les couloirs brisés du château, la démarche fière, le pas rapide. Les jointures de tes doigts se serraient et blanchissaient contre ta baguette. Tes yeux étaient noirs. Les sortilèges virevoltent autours de toi, jets lumineux si semblables aux éclairs d'un orage, si dangereux. Et lorsqu'un de ces maléfices te touche, je ne puis même pas distinguer sa couleur et je crains le pire. Ailleurs, c'est ici.

Ton corps est projeté contre un mur à une vitesse inimaginable et tu heurtes la pierre dans un bruit d'os brisés. Puis tu tombes sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon déchirée par les assauts trop violent d'un enfant cruel. Lorsque tu relèves dignement la tête, tes cheveux tombent de façon désinvolte sur ton visage. Le masque est toujours présent, tu restes de marbre jusqu'à ce que tu craches un peu de sang. Tu essayes de lever une de tes mains pour évaluer les dégâts, mais ton corps est déjà mort. Je vois presque la panique dans ton regard qui se blanchit de secondes en secondes. Tu tousses encore une fois, la poussière est entrée dans tes bronches et un nouveau filet d'hémoglobine coule sur ton menton. Tu ne peux plus bouger, aucun mouvement ne t'est permis et tu ne comprends pas. Tu restes interdit devant ce qui t'arrive. Mais tes yeux parlent pour toi. Déjà, tu ne vois presque plus. Déjà les explosions de lumière dans le château te paraissent lointaines. Déjà, les bruits s'atténuent peu à peu. Ailleurs, c'est ici.

Autour de toi, les gens hurlent et caracolent dans une danse qui t'es étrangère. Personne ne prend garde à ce corps brisé qui gît contre un mur tâché de sang. La bataille pour le pouvoir continue, tu n'en fais plus partie. Personne ne l'a remarqué. Le Bien et le Mal persistent de s'affronter sans aucun égard pour la vie qui vient de s'éteindre. Ailleurs, c'est ici.

Et finalement, quelques heures après, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné et que j'ai enfin pu échapper à sa surveillance, je parcours, haletante, folle, le dédale de cette école maudite. Je sais déjà que tu n'es plus là, mais j'ai l'espoir dément que mon instinct de mère s'est trompé. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je cours, je suis maladroite, je manque de tomber mille fois. Mais ce n'est rien, rien comparé à la chute dans l'abysse de désespoir que ta perte créerait en moi. Je suis harassée, mes poumons me brûlent, je peine à respirer et je sens que mon corps m'abandonne. Pourtant, je me perds encore et toujours dans le château, je te cherche éperdument. D'autres Mangemorts parcourent Poudlard en quête de corps à piller. Je tremble de peur à l'idée qu'ils ne te trouvent avant moi et jettent ton corps dans un charnier putride. Ailleurs, c'est ici.

Mais c'est bien moi qui te trouve. Tu es avachi contre ce mur que j'ai déjà vu, je ne t'ai jamais surpris dans cette position, elle ne te sied pas. Ta tête est posée sur ton épaule dans un angle étrange, tu es adossé contre la pierre sans distinction, tu es presque indécent. Tu es parti sans même comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tes yeux sont ouverts.

Ailleurs, c'est ici. Je n'ose m'approcher de toi et contemple ta mort avec effroi. Quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Lorsqu'enfin, j'ai le courage de toucher ton visage pour fermer tes yeux, ta peau est déjà froide et dure comme le marbre. Tu es ailleurs, je suis ici. Mais tu es mon sang, et rien ne nous séparera jamais. Ni le Bien, ni le Mal, ni la distance, ni les conventions, ni même la Mort. Si tu t'éteins, je m'éteindrai aussi.

Je ne me suis éveillée de mon cauchemar que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a levé sa baguette pour lancer le sort fatal à Potter. Personne n'a saisi ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous deux se sont effondrés. Et la réalité ne m'a frappée qu'au moment où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a ordonné de vérifier si l'Elu était en vie. Électrisée, je me suis approchée de lui, et je n'ai même pas été surprise de constater qu'il respirait. A ce moment-là, les manigances de pouvoir m'importaient peu. Je voulais juste savoir si je devais mourir ou s'il restait encore de l'espoir. Quand, dans un souffle, il m'a murmuré que tu étais en vie, j'ai peiné à me relever, et c'est quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi qui a menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais que tu étais vivant. Mon cœur pouvait recommencer à battre.

 **N.**

 _Nda : La prochaine lettre sera donc publiée dimanche mais pour cause de repas familial, elle arrivera plutôt dans la soirée. Sur un tout autre registre, n'oubliez pas que vos remarques permettent aux auteurs de s'améliorer et les encouragent à poursuivre !_


	9. XIII

**Exercice de vaine provocation avec 17 fois le mot coupable**

 **Le 29 juin 1996**

La colère.

La rage. La haine. Tout cela me brûle de l'intérieur. Et cette salle d'audience est sordide. Tout comme les minables qui y prennent place. Tous veulent voir les coupables. Tous veulent venir huer les Sang Purs condamnés. Barbares insensibles. Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous n'êtes rien.

Nous attendons tout comme ces chiens, ces infidèles. La Justice se targue de nous attribuer le même rang qu'eux. Eux, ces petits vauriens, ces journalistes miteux, ces juges arrivistes, ces avocats de seconde zone, ces curieux obscènes. Je ne me sens pas coupable de vous mépriser, insipides vomissures.

Et c'est devant ce parterre de dégénérés que mon Père va se faire juger? C'est donc cela, la Justice? Je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir protéger mon père contre l'infamie de cette plèbe grouillante.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre autours des gueux, vautrés sur leur siège, sans aucun égard pour eux-mêmes ou pour les autres. Ne se sentent-ils jamais coupables d'être aussi pathétiques?

Les minutes semblent des heures, et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de te griffonner une énième lettre, Mère. Une nouvelle missive que tu ne liras pas. Et je me sens coupable d'être incapable de t'ouvrir ce qu'il me reste d'âme.

Dans cette salle lourde du temps qui s'est arrêté, seule toi, Mère, reste digne et fière. Tu ne prononces pas un mot, tu patientes. Comme les serpents qui attendent leur heure pour frapper. Tu restes tapie dans l'ombre, tu ne réponds pas aux quolibets poisseux, ni aux attaques avilissantes. Tu ne t'érodes jamais, tu es la fierté statufiée. Le verni de ton masque ne s'effrite jamais, comme si tu avais passé ta vie à attendre quelque chose. Je me sens coupable de supporter moins bien que toi cette épreuve de persévérance.

Car je suis l'homme de la famille désormais. Et voilà que je défaille à ma première épreuve, incapable coupable. Je sais que je cligne des yeux trop souvent et que ma mâchoire se crispe chaque fois qu'un regard indécent se pose sur nous. Je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir tous les étriper. Je voudrais qu'ils se répandent en excuses, et s'agenouillent devant toi et mon Père, devant la pureté de notre sang.

Nous sommes là depuis un temps indéfini, infini, c'est insupportable. La salle se remplit peu à peu, nous étions les premiers. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes nerfs se tendre, ma peau se rider puis tomber. La vieillesse s'empare de moi, mes muscles s'effritent et mes os fondent. Je me sens coupable de n'être plus qu'un squelette de pensée, un mort qui attend la fin du monde en guise d'ultime trépas.

Enfin les juges misérables et jurés miséreux prennent place. Bureaucratie gélatineuse, déclarée coupable d'incompétence, engluée dans les squames de sa mémoire bourbeuse. La lenteur de leurs gestes m'est insupportable, tout comme le bruit de leurs papiers chiffonnés. Une plume tombe dans un léger éclat sur le marbre archaïque du tribunal, l'encre se renverse et noircit le bois d'une table. Les chuchotements et les rires de la fange venue assister à la sentence de mon Père m'écœurent et je m'impatiente encore davantage. Je me sens coupable d'attendre alors que chaque seconde écoulée est comme une lame plantée dans la liberté de mon Père.

Et lorsque la Justice prend la parole, ce n'est qu'accusations répétées et répétitives, balayage verbeux et haineux de la vie de notre famille. Chaque mot est prononcé pour condamner. Chaque syllabe est une écorchure sur notre réputation. Chaque lettre est une chaine qui s'enroule autours des chevilles de mon Père. Et je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir parler.

Je serre les poings. Je croyais que l'effroyable attente avait poussé ma haine à son paroxysme, mais me voilà débordant de rage devant l'effusion accusatoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'échappe de moi par vagues immenses de lave en fusion, et je suis étonné que le magma bouillonnant de ma colère ne brûle pas tous les traitres à leur sang présents dans cette maudite salle. Je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir hurler.

Alors je te regarde, Mère. Car tu es bien la seule ici qui ne scille pas. Je vois tous les autres agonir mon Père d'injures par leurs regards impurs, mais toi, tu conserves la noblesse de ton rang. Tes yeux se plongent dans ceux de mon Père et je me sens coupable de ne pas comprendre votre conversation silencieuse.

J'ai attendu toute ma vie d'être proche de ce Père que j'admire tant, de me montrer digne de lui. Et alors que je commençais à peine à obtenir son respect, après des années d'un travail long et patient pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâce, voilà qu'il est arraché à moi. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le rendre fier.

Le temps passait si lentement il y a quelques instants à peine, et maintenant, voilà qu'il chevauche à toute vitesse. Mon Père est en train de disparaître derrière les carrures massives des Aurors. Je ne le vois déjà plus. Il a fallu tant de temps à ces juges imposteurs pour s'installer et si peu pour déclarer ce simulacre de justice! Voilà que les seconde accélèrent et que mon Père est dérobé à mes yeux. Ma famille est en train de se briser, et rien ni personne ne semble s'en soucier. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir échangé un dernier regard avec mon Père.

Ta main se pose sur mon épaule et mes yeux croisent les tiens. J'espère y puiser de la force jusqu'à ce que je constate que ton habituelle froideur est remplacée par des larmes de colère et de tristesse. Et je me sens coupable de ne pas être capable de te serrer dans mes bras pour apaiser ta peine.

 **D.**


	10. I

_Nda : Pardon pardon ! J'ai complètement loupé le rendez-vous de ce mardi ! Mes excuses pour les quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire (AvaTarbleu, c'est à toi que je pense!). Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un petit OS sur un personnage assez rare dans le fandom, le père de Sirius ça s'appelle_ Partir sur la pointe des pieds _. Comme toujours, vos avis sont les bienvenus._

 _Pour revenir à_ Gloomy Sunday _, quelqu'un a-t-il saisi le sens des chiffres romains qui font office de titres de chapitre ?_

 **L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme**

 **Le 23 mai 1980**

Cher Petit Etre dont j'ignore encore le nom,

Je sais que tu es là, petit parasite qui grandit en moi. J'ai l'impression qu'un monstre se développe dans mon corps sans ma permission, les sensations sont si étranges. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la responsabilité de vivre pour deux. Je t'entends cogner contre les parois de mon ventre. Grâce à ta force et à ton entêtement, je sais déjà que tu es un garçon.

L'idée que nous allons être séparés dans quelques jours m'effraye. Comment vais-je vivre la séparation? Pourrais-je vivre sans ta présence? Je sais bien que ma peur est un peu idiote, mais tu es une partie de moi désormais, et il me paraît inconcevable qu'on t'éloigne de moi.

Lucius dit qu'il est inutile de te parler, pourtant, je ressens ce terrible besoin de m'épancher, de te raconter cette vie que tu connaîtras bientôt. Alors j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de bien plus absurde que de te parler, j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre que tu ne liras jamais.

Ici bas, tu seras grand. Tu es l'héritier de deux grandes familles, riches et puissantes. À peine respireras-tu que tu domineras déjà une partie de notre univers. Rien ne t'effrayera car tous plieront devant toi. Tu domines déjà, mon ange. Déjà plus fort que la majorité. Nous sommes au-dessus des autres, car nous descendons d'une longue lignée de sorciers nobles et invulnérables. Et tu seras comme tes illustres ancêtres. J'espère que tes yeux seront bleus, comme les miens. J'espère, en me sentant un peu coupable, que tu ne seras pas l'exacte réplique de ton père. C'est un grand homme, il est aimant, fort, influent, mais je l'aurais espéré un peu plus sensible, parfois un peu moins dur. Ses yeux sont comme la lame aiguisée d'une épée.

Je me souviens de la première fois où ses yeux gris se sont plongés dans les miens. J'ai eu une sensation étrange. J'ai eu le souffle coupé. Sa beauté et son assurance lui conférait une aura incroyable. Il s'est approché de moi, la démarche assurée. J'essayais de garder la tête haute, de rester impassible et hautaine. Lui avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je tremblais intérieurement tout en étant terriblement séduite par ce jeune homme si hardiment sûr de lui. J'étais aveuglée par la lumière qui irradiait de son être. Ton père porte admirablement bien son nom. Mais il y avait une part de noirceur dans son rire, des voiles de ténèbres dans ses yeux. Il n'en était que plus troublant encore. Je voulais arpenter la pénombre qui l'habitait. Je voulais y prendre part, me noyer dans ses yeux aux éclats obscurs. Il était lumineux comme une flamme ardente et attirant comme la nuit. Et lorsque nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, j'ai su que je m'étais jetée, inconsidérément, dans la gueule du loup.

Depuis cet instant, je n'ai jamais regrettée mon inconscience. Même quand sa part d'ombre s'est révélée au grand jour et que j'ai vu la marque sur son bras. J'ai même été fière. Fière d'être étreinte par un homme qui avait la force de se battre pour ses idées et ses principes. Ton père est un idéaliste. Tu seras fier de lui. Tu l'admireras. Tu comprendras ce qu'il est devenu et pourquoi. Tu voudras l'imiter. Et je serai fière de toi, mon fils.

À ton tour, tu deviendras un loup, digne fils de ton père. Et tu terrifieras les faibles et les imposteurs. Tu marcheras, fier et fort, et les déficients s'écarteront de ton chemin, lâches et apeurés. Tu domineras le monde, mon fils, tu en auras le pouvoir. Tu te joindras à la meute des puissants et tu t'y tailleras une place de choix, comme ton père. Tu seras un marcheur silencieux dans la nuit, beau et terrible.

Mais je refuse que tu sois un suiveur.

Non, mon fils, je ferai en sorte que tu sois plus fort que tous. Un meneur. Tu seras plus séduisant, plus intelligent, tu seras le plus grand de tous les sorciers. Tu terrifieras tous les loups de la meute. Tous plieront devant ton formidable pouvoir et ton charme féroce. Tu seras un dragon, un chasseur noble et indomptable, un carnassier ne connaissant aucun prédateur. C'est ce que je ferai de toi, Drago.

 **N.**


	11. IX

**Orgueil & Tristesse**

 **Le 8 juillet 1996**

Mère, ceci est la dernière lettre fantôme que je t'écris.

Bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin de m'épancher au parchemin comme un bambin pleurnichard, car je deviens plus fort d'heure en heure. Bientôt, tu seras aussi fière de moi que tu l'es de mon Père. Bientôt, je le vengerai, et je te vengerai toi. L'opprobre qui nous couvre aujourd'hui ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir lorsque j'aurais accompli les hauts faits qu'il m'a confiés.

Parce que je suis à son service, désormais. Ce soir, il m'a marqué, comme il a marqué mon Père en son temps. Mon honneur est si grand qu'il efface la souffrance. La douleur n'est rien, elle est infime. Pour Lui, je la combattrai. Il me fait confiance, il croit que je peux réussir. Qui peut se targuer d'avoir reçu plus grand honneur? Il croit en moi en dépit de ma jeunesse mais le sang parle, comme toujours. Il fait confiance à notre ascendance. Je ne le décevrai pas. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Je ne peux rien te dire, Mère, et j'en suis navré car j'aurais aimé lire la fierté dans tes yeux. Mais il y a un moment dans la vie de tout homme où il doit quitter le giron de sa mère, et ce moment est venu pour moi. Mais tu m'as élevé avec toutes les qualités inhérentes à notre rang, tu m'as appris à me respecter et à mépriser ceux qui nous sont inférieurs, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je ferai en sorte d'être digne de ce que tu as fait de moi.

Pour la première fois, je prends conscience de ma propre puissance. Un feu terrible, une rage bouillonnante rugit en moi, j'ai hâte de venger notre famille et de rétablir la justice dans notre monde. Je punirai avec une force ardente et sans pitié ceux qui ne se soumettront pas à l'ordre nouveau. Ma baguette sera le bras armé de ma colère glacée. Nul doute que je te rendrai fière, Mère. L'incendie gelé de ma rage se propagera sur tous les traitres-à-leur-sang souillés, sur les pathétiques Sang-de-Bourbe et les collaborateurs indignes.

Tous craindront mon pouvoir, et le nom de Malefoy sonnera comme un brûlant hiver dévastateur qui dévorera et dévastera tout sur son passage. Oui Mère, je te rendrais fière de moi.

Adieu.

D.

 **Le 9 juillet 1996**

C'est fait.

Tu lui appartiens désormais. Tu ne m'as rien dit mais je sais. Ton regard est encore plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé, tu te tiens d'une manière encore plus guidée qu'à l'ordinaire, si tant est que cela soit possible. Ton regard fuit le mien, tu n'oses plus me regarder dans les yeux. Et tu ne cesses de serrer avec force ton bras gauche, au point que tes articulations blanchissent. Parfois ta mâchoire se crispe, et tu me jettes un coup d'œil affolé et discret pour voir si j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

J'imagine la douleur. J'imagine le poison de cette encre noire qui s'insinue sous ta peau. J'imagine les gouttes comme autant de serpents qui rampent et rongent la chair et les os, j'imagine la morsure brûlante de la souffrance. J'imagine cette impression de se faire dévorer de l'intérieur. Et puis, j'imagine tes yeux fous devant la douleur, comprenant enfin que quelque chose se brise en toi, que rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'imagine la peur qui te gagne et se peint sur tes traits. Et j'imagine, je l'entends presque, le rire sardonique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ravi de faire souffrir son nouveau sbire.

As-tu seulement compris, Drago, pourquoi il t'avait choisi? Ce n'est pas par hasard, ni parce qu'il te croit méritant ou puissant. Il veut se venger de notre famille, il veut punir Lucius pour son échec au Ministère, et il veut me punir moi parce que je ne suis pas assez dévouée à sa cause. Oh Merlin, il faudra que je brûle cette lettre!

Voilà donc ta première épreuve. Tu dois renier ta propre mère, me maintenir dans l'ignorance et le mensonge. Nul doute qu'Il sait parfaitement ce qu'Il fait. Il t'éloigne de la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il te reste. En te plongeant dans les secrets et la solitude, Il t'éloigne définitivement de moi, le dernier parent qu'il te reste. Car tu te dois d'oublier qui tu étais, à quelle clan tu appartenais. Tu es tout à lui désormais.

Sens-tu ce brasier en toi? Il est comme la douleur qui dévore ton avant-bras. Le feu avec lequel tu as choisi de jouer et celui qui rongera ta vie, ce feu, c'est la peur. Tu auras peur quand tu devras te présenter devant Lui. Tu auras peur quand il te faudra tuer ton premier homme. Tu auras peur pour ta vie. Tu auras peur quand les autres poseront un œil sur toi car tu craindras qu'il découvrent qui tu es et ce que tu as fait. Mais pire que tout encore, tu finiras par avoir peur de toi-même. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'y aura plus que les flammes tétanisantes de la frayeur pour te tenir chaud, car tu seras seul. L'échec de Lucius le voilà. Il n'a pas pu accepter l'ultime solitude, celle qui consiste à ne se soucier que de son Maître et oublier ceux que tu aimais.

Mais toi, mon fils, tu es si jeune, si avide de faire tes preuves! Tu te laisseras sombrer dans ce feu brûlant et il te dévorera. Hier, je t'ai perdu, hier tu m'as oubliée au profit des flammes du pouvoir et du prestige. Une partie de moi est morte avec toi hier, dans les braises fumantes de ton innocence.

Par pitié, Drago! Ne te résous pas à ce jeu de mort! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, tu n'as rien connu de la vie, ni du bonheur. Vois dans mes yeux suppliants et dans mes lèvres closes mes mises en garde, mes supplications, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, reste mon fils. Je t'en prie.

 **N.**


	12. X

**He can only hold her**

 **Le 12 janvier 1997**

J'ai échoué. Encore.

Je ne livrerai pas au parchemin la tâche difficile à laquelle je m'attelle depuis quelques mois déjà et qui me ronge, tant elle me paraît absurde désormais. À quoi cela me servirait-il de m'épancher sur mes doutes, ma colère, et la fatigue harassante qui pèse sur moi?

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je sais que ma cause est perdue, et que j'arpente les derniers jours de mon chemin. Le fardeau que j'étais fier de porter il y a quelques mois est en train de me plonger dans la déréliction la plus noire.

J'observe chaque jour les autres élèves qui caracolent naïvement autours de moi, ne se souciant que de ce qu'ils vont manger ou de la longueur de parchemin qu'ils doivent rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je suis au delà de tout ceci. Ma responsabilité, mon honneur dépassent ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer. Et pourtant, pourtant je les envie. J'envie l'innocence béate qui est la leur. J'envie leurs préoccupations futiles et leur absence de lucidité. Je peine à imaginer qu'autrefois j'ai été un de ces élèves nonchalants. Je n'ai même plus la force de m'attaquer à Potter, et ma haine envers lui s'amenuise.

Et je me hais pour cela. Mon propre reflet m'insupporte, j'ai l'impression que mes forces physique et mentale m'abandonnent. Que je ne peux pas les retenir. Elles s'évadent de mon corps, et je n'ai même pas le courage de les poursuivre. Je suis vide. Éteint à l'intérieur. Souvent, ces derniers temps, mes pensées vagabondent dans mes souvenirs, sur celui que j'ai été, et qui me paraît si lointain. Je suis devenu mon propre inconnu. Et comme toujours dans la tourmente, c'est vers toi que mes pensées se tournent, Mère.

Te souviens-tu ce soir d'hiver où la neige avait recouvert tout le domaine? Un manteau blanc étouffaient tous les bruits, et un silence assourdissant régnait sur le manoir. Je me rappelle que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, à cause de cette effrayante tranquillité. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Je n'aimais pas la neige. Elle me faisait peur. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi j'ai pu, un jour, avoir peur de quelques flocons. Mais je me souviens que j'ai quitté mon lit rassurant dans le noir. J'avais froid aux pieds, parce que je n'avais pas trouvé mes chaussons Vif d'Or dans l'obscurité. J'avais ardemment désiré ces souliers d'intérieur, au point de vociférer dans un magasin. Je ne m'étais tu qu'au moment où tu avais sorti ta bourse de Gallion.

Mais ce soir-là, je marchais en frissonnant sur le marbre du manoir. Je me rappelle avoir poussé la porte de ma chambre qui grinçait de façon sinistre. J'avais terriblement peur. Tout était trop silencieux. Ma hardiesse m'étonnait moi-même, et j'ai très rapidement regretté d'avoir quitté la sécurité de mes draps. Mais je voulais te trouver. J'ai descendu les longs escaliers, ma démarche n'était pas très assurée. Et j'ai parcouru de nombreuses pièces, mais tu m'échappais toujours.

Et puis, une odeur familière m'est parvenue. Une fragrance douce et acide à la fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui compose cette effluve, mais je sais que c'est la tienne. Il n'y a que ma Mère qui peut créer cet arôme subtil que j'affectionne tant. Guidé par l'exhalaison mystérieuse plus que par ma propre vue, j'ai déambulé dans la maison jusqu'à m'approcher de ton boudoir. La porte était entrebâillée, et la lumière d'une bougie illuminait un peu le couloir sombre. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me suis approché et ai poussé la porte dans un craquement.

Je n'étais jamais entré dans cette petite pièce, mais je savais déjà qu'elle t'appartenait. Je me souviens avoir été surpris, parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que le reste du manoir. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et les murs, décorés de teintures pourpres donnaient un aspect accueillant à la pièce.

Je me suis approché de toi. Tu étais assoupie dans un fauteuil vermeil, un livre sur tes genoux, et une tasse et une tellière posées sur une table basse couleur ébène. Voilà la chimère après laquelle je courais, l'odeur du thé. Je devais avoir fier allure, pieds nus, pantelant, dans mon pyjama d'enfant. Un instant, je me souviens avoir eu le souffle coupé. Le parfum du thé m'envahissait et je ne pouvais te quitter des yeux. Tu étais si belle. Une calme douceur était peinte sur tes traits, si différente de ton amour distant habituel. J'avais l'impression de te voir pour la première fois.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a décidé, mais je sais qu'à un moment, j'ai fait quelques pas en ta direction, puis j'ai maladroitement escaladé ton fauteuil pour me blottir au creux de tes bras. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais bien entendu, la gaucherie de l'enfant que j'étais n'a pas fait de miracle. Et ce sont finalement tes bras qui m'ont porté et accueilli. Tu ne m'as pas disputé. Tu m'as serré contre ton cœur et tu t'es resservi une tasse de thé. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore quel est ton thé préféré, celui que j'ai senti ce soir-là, et je m'en veux de devoir partir sans savoir cela.

Alors que tu me chantais une berceuse, le bruit d'une porte m'a fait sursauter. Père était rentré. Une partie de moi était très heureuse et voulait se précipiter dans ses bras, mais l'autre ne voulait pas bouger des tiens. Finalement, ce soir-là, je n'ai pas eu à choisir, parce que Père nous a rejoint dans ton boudoir. En découvrant la scène, il a sourit et s'est approché de nous. Il nous a déposé un baiser sur le front à tous les deux et s'est assis sur un autre fauteuil. Je me souviens que vous m'avez tous deux raconté une histoire. Et c'est là, bercé par vos voix et les vapeurs suaves et acidulées du thé que je me suis endormi.

Aujourd'hui, je suis bien loin de la chaleur hivernale de ce soir-là. Mon hiver est solitude. Mon hiver est souffrance. Et je vais mourir seul, à cause de mon inexpérience et parce que je suis un incapable. Mais ce souvenir valait la peine de vivre une vie entière de périls. Quand je partirai, sois-en certaine Mère, il hantera mes pensées.

 **N.**


	13. III

**Toujours purs**

Le 12 janvier 1988

Ce matin, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

Lorsque je suis entrée sur la pointe des pieds dans ta chambre pour te réveiller, j'ai découvert un lit vide et froid, comme déserté depuis des lustres, comme si tu ne t'étais jamais couché hier soir. J'ai fouillé ta chambre, espérant te découvrir sous ton lit, étouffant un rire, ou derrière un lourd rideau de velours, mais tu n'étais nulle part. Disparu.

Rapidement, l'angoisse est montée en moi, j'imaginais déjà une créature monstrueuse t'arrachant à ton lit, la peur te nouant le ventre, et tes yeux opalescents agrandis par la surprise. Je ne pouvais ôter de mes pensées tes cris de terreur.

Alors j'ai crié, hurlé ton nom, mais ne me répondaient que les échos de cette grande maison vide. J'ai parcouru les chambres, l'estomac noué, j'ai appelé, appelé, mais je n'entendais toujours que ma propre voix. J'ai dévalé les escaliers en me précipitant vers la cuisine, j'espérais te trouver en train de manger des Chocogrenouilles, caché sous la table à manger. Mais tu étais introuvable.

Des larmes d'angoisses noyaient mon visage. Et finalement, après avoir fouillé, tremblante, les trop nombreuses pièces du manoir, je me suis décidée à entrer dans la bibliothèque de ton père, cet endroit que je déteste et qui t'était interdit. Salazar! Que je déteste cette pièce! Partout sur les étagères trônent de sordides objets de magie noire, des livres lugubres, et des portraits effrayants de toute la famille Malefoy.

Bien entendu, c'est là que je t'ai trouvé, assis en tailleur sur le marbre froid, portant une chemise chiffonnée de la veille. Tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne m'as même pas entendu vociférer ton nom dans la maison. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as même pas entendue entrer. Je profite de ta concentration pour voir par quel livre tu es si captivé. « _Noble par nature, une généalogie de sorciers »._ Certes, ce n'était pas le pire ouvrage que tu pouvais trouver ici.

Lorsque tu lèves enfin les yeux vers moi, tu parviens à cacher un sursaut. Tu domines déjà tes émotions, ton père est un bon tuteur. Et au lieu de prendre un air contrit et de t'excuser, tu me fais un sourire en coin, mi-figue mi-raisin. Tes yeux pétillent de malice, tu es fier de ton petit larcin. Que dois-je dire ou faire? Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai cure. Je ne te disputerai pas, je ne le fais jamais, j'en suis incapable. Mais sans un mot, je réponds à ton rictus. Tu me tends le livre avec un sourire agrandi, mais tes yeux ne rient plus lorsque tu sors de la pièce.

Et moi, je suis là, avec ce vieil ouvrage poussiéreux dans les mains, et je sais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Je l'ouvre distraitement en m'interrogeant sur ce que tu pouvais bien y trouver de si passionnant. Et soudain, je sais. Je sais ce que j'aurais dû te dire.

Les livres mentent, mon fils. Dans celui-ci, il est écrit que la maison des Black et celle des Malefoy descendent d'une lignée parfaitement pure. Tu y a lu que nous sommes une descendance parfaitement sorcière, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Voilà ce que ton père et les livres ne te diront jamais. Ils ne te diront pas que maintes fois, des unions interdites ont donnée naissance à des bâtards devenus, par la force des choses, descendants légitimes. Ils ne te diront pas qu'il y a trop peu de sorciers dans le monde pour qu'on puisse se permettre de se marier exclusivement entre nous. Ils ne te diront pas dans quel état lamentable était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, fruit gâté de siècles de consanguinité lorsqu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Et moi non plus, je ne te dirai pas la vérité. Les livres mentent trop bien.

Ta tante Andromeda te le dirait. Elle aurait le courage d'affronter la douloureuse réalité. Mais moi, j'ai épousé ton Sang-Pur de père, et autrefois, nous nous sommes battus pour les privilèges dus à notre sang. Nobles par nature. Aujourd'hui, la noblesse, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, tout ce sur quoi nous devons nous appuyer pour légitimer notre rang. Alors je laisse les livres mentir, Drago, puisque tu n'en souffriras pas.

 **N.**


	14. XII

_Nda : Salutations lecteurs ! Nous sommes presque au terme de ces lettres. Ce dimanche, deux dernières épîtres viendront clore cette histoire épistolaire ratée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que les caractères des personnages vous ont semblé respectés. Une suite vous intéresserait-elle ? Je planche actuellement dessus, donc dites moi si vous souhaitez la voir publiée. Bonne lecture ! H._

 _PS : je me suis un peu paumée dans mes titres, je rebidouille ça d'ici dimanche pour plus de cohérence._

 **Sinistre dimanche**

 **Dimanche 3 mai 1998**

Nous sortons d'une tombe pour en creuser une autre. Et du fond de nos demeures sépulcrales, nous célébrons nos dimanches lugubres dans la tempête.

Le Mage Noir le plus craint de tous les temps n'est plus. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a finalement succombé. Et je n'ai toujours pas le courage d'écrire ou même de penser ce nom maudit.

C'est maintenant que débute la tourmente. Le blizzard de la révolte, de la douleur et de la colère fait bruisser les pensées des pauvres heurs. La joie et le deuil s'entremêlent aujourd'hui, créant des festivités glauques et des regroupements sinistres. Les gens pleurent et rient en même temps. Et moi, moi je suis perdu, Mère.

Je sais que je te dois la vie. Je sais que tu as sauvé Potter. Tu ne l'avoueras jamais. Mais je l'ai entendu. Au détour d'un couloir éventré. Dans les ruines venteuses de nos vies. Il disait à la Sang-De-Bourbe que Narcissa Malefoy l'avait sauvé. Et je ne sais pas si je dois t'admirer ou te honnir pour cela.

Les courants d'air envahissent les décombres de l'école. Nous ne sommes pas partis du champ de bataille. Personne ne nous parle. Nous sommes des fantômes. Nous n'osons pas partir. Nous attendons l'ordre. Je sais désormais qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Ils nous méprisent. Pourquoi feraient-ils attention à nous ?

Mère.

Tout s'envole. Nos certitudes. Nos biens. Notre réputation. Ces poussières s'égarent en zéphyr. La nuit tombe sur nos vies, et l'insomnie me ronge. Voilà des jours que je n'ai fermé l'œil, dévoré par la peur et l'incertitude. Et maintenant que tout est terminé, que la tornade s'est achevé en un pitoyable souffle, je m'égare. Mon esprit vagabonde dans les nuages de nos vieilles convictions.

Tu as sauvé Potter. Où donc s'est échappée ta loyauté envers notre allégeance ? M'as-tu abandonné aux ténèbres ? Nous étions si malheureux. Nous étions des vers rampants. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, notre servitude s'est achevée.

Grâce à toi. A cause de toi. Je ne sais plus.

Tu ne me lâches plus des yeux. Comme si j'allais m'évanouir dans les airs. Comme si j'allais disparaître en une bourrasque. Je ne t'échappe plus. Et la seule certitude que j'ai, c'est celle de ton souffle chaud dans mes cheveux lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras.

L'incohérence est ma nouvelle amante. Mon sommeil s'est envolé, tout comme ma raison. Tu as fait de l'absurdité ma compagne. Ma Mère a sauvé le Survivant. Grâce à ma Mère, femme de Mangemort, Sang-Pur, Ancienne Serpentard, le joug du mal s'est éteint. A cause de toi, notre nom entaché ne sera jamais lavé. Les Malefoy resteront pour toujours les partisans de la souffrance. Ils ne sauront jamais ce que nous avons subi.

Ma mère est une traîtresse officielle et une héroïne silencieuse. Tu es une héroïne et une traîtresse.

Dans cette nouvelle aube qui balaye le monde, en ce sombre jour du Seigneur, une nouvelle ère s'annonce. Comme le vent du Nord qui se lève.

Et ce sont tes murmures qui sont à l'origine de cet ouragan morose.

 **D.**


	15. XV-I

**Mydriase (I)**

Dimanche 15 janvier 2017

Petit Matin, quatre heure dix, heure d'Hiver

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Et comme toujours, tu es le compagnon invisible et lointain de mes nuits d'insomnie. Moi qui appartenais aux ténèbres, je fuis aujourd'hui les rayons blafards du jour, comme si ma punition était enfin arrivée. La lumière ne me manque pas, car mes yeux ont, depuis quelques mois déjà, voilé le monde de noirceurs brumeuses. Les lueurs des bougies sont devenues mes uniques et nombreux soleils opaques. Je ne quitte plus ma chambre pour ne pas sentir le vide qui emplit le Manoir.

La plume et l'encre sommeillent désormais sur ma table de chevet. Je ne t'ai jamais autant écrit que ces dernières années. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que mes conseils auraient été davantage avisés en des temps plus sombres!

Mais cette habitude ne m'a jamais quittée. Je t'ai ainsi toujours gardé dans mon sillage. Il était tellement plus facile de confier mes rancœurs au parchemin plutôt que de te parler, mon fils!

Et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je regrette mes peurs et ma lâcheté. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'il était malséant d'être trop proche de ses propres enfants, car ils ne sont, après tout, que bonheurs éphémères. Ce sont de jolies petites poupées de chiffon que nous faisons danser pendant quelques temps, puis qui s'échappent, inexorablement, pour tirer eux-même les ficelles de la vie. Alors je t'ai aimé en silence, comme il est d'usage, dans l'ombre de la noblesse de notre sang, et cachée derrière les préceptes de ton père. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que tout ceci, toutes ces précautions absurdes n'ont fait que m'éloigner de toi. Ici et maintenant, je le regrette profondément. Mais par quelle vanité obtuse pourrais-je penser renverser des années de silence alors que l'heure est si tardive?

Dans le petit matin qui se lève, je sens que je pars. Je sais que je serai seule. Cela ne m'effraie pas. J'ai toujours pensé que ce moment me serait solitaire. La maladie qui me ronge depuis des années achève cette nuit son œuvre. Mon corps abdique, et alors que la toute fin approche, mon esprit ne résiste plus. Je ne suis pas effrayée de partir. Je suis malheureuse de partir sans t'avoir tout dit.

Ma main tremble et j'ai peur de ne pas finir avant l'aurore. Le temps me manque. Les jours lumineux où j'avais toute ma vie devant moi me manquent. Mes heures de gloire et de bonheur me manquent. Mais c'est encore toi qui me manques le plus. Tu m'as toujours manqué. Tu me manqueras toujours. Je regrette les intimes étrangers que n'avons jamais cessé d'être.

Enfant, tu m'accusais de cacher mes secrets dans mon secrétaire d'ébène, celui de mon boudoir, et je sais que tu brûlais de le fouiller pour y découvrir quelque friandise dissimulée. Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne te mentais jamais et que tu me faisais de la peine de ne pas me faire confiance.

Tu avais raison, mon fils précocement brillant. Dans ce pupitre, ouvre le tiroir où tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de mettre toutes mes plumes cassées. Au fond de celui-ci, tourne le mécanisme d'argent et prononce les mots « _Draco Viridis_ ». Tu y trouveras les sœurs de cette épitre. Je ne sais combien elles sont, et je ne me souviens plus de la moitié, mais elles te diront ce que je ne t'ai pas assez dit.

Elle te raconteront ton Père, cet homme si beau que j'ai tant affectionné et que tu as tant adulé. Elles te révèleront qui tu étais lorsque tu étais enfant lorsque tu caracolais, innocent dans le manoir ; elles te révèleront quelle mère j'essayais d'être. Elles te conteront ma couardise et ma peur, mes espoirs et mes doutes. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas d'avoir parfois été aussi pusillanime et aussi sotte. Mais aujourd'hui, je réalise que ma pire lâcheté a été de ne jamais avoir affronté ma peur de te parler. Car je ne t'ai jamais dit l'essentiel, ce qui paraît si évident et si fort qu'on oublie de prononcer ces mots.

Ces lettres le feront pour moi. Elles te diront combien je t'ai aimé. Combien je t'aime. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée, Drago. Et je me maudis de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

J'avais peur. Peur du masque froid que tu opposerais à mon amour maternelle si dévorant. Mais qu'ai-je à craindre, désormais? Je ne verrais jamais plus tes sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement lorsque tu es en colère. Ni ton nez frémir lorsque tu es surpris. Je ne pourrais plus admirer les recoins de ta bouche se soulever dans l'ombre d'un sourire. Et jamais je ne t'aurais vu rire réellement. Je connais ton visage par cœur, il est gravé dans ma tête, et pourtant, je peine à t'imaginer secoué d'un éclat de joie. As-tu jamais ri, mon fils?

Bien sûr que tu as déjà ri. Tu étais l'enfant le plus rieur qu'on puisse imaginer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille deviner tes sourires derrière des fossettes plissées ou des yeux malicieux. J'ai aimé l'enfant exubérant comme j'ai aimé l'adulte réservé. De tes premières découvertes dans le jardin du manoir jusqu'à tes brillants résultats scolaires, et même cette maudite marque sur ton bras, j'ai toujours admiré ton courage et ta détermination. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être fière de toi.

Mes mains tremblent. Ce qu'il me reste de regard se voile. Je pars alors que j'ai à peine entamé le début de cette lettre, je pars en ayant l'impression d'avoir à peine entamé cette vie. Je pars sans avoir tout dit, ni même tout écrit. Mais je pars en te suppliant de ne pas oublier ces mots, garde les gravés dans les tréfonds de ton esprit, je t'interdit de livrer mes paroles au néant.

Je t'aime Drago, je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme.

Le jour venu, sur l'autre rive, je serai là, à t'attendre, comme je t'ai toujours attendu. Alors, je te serrai contre mon cœur, posant délicatement ma pommette frêle sur ta clavicule aiguë. Comme toujours.

À bientôt, mon fils.

 **Maman**


	16. XV-II

_Nda : Voilà, nous sommes au terme. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et en particulier à AvaTarbleu et ses commentaires motivants. Allez jetez un œil sur son profil si ce n'est déjà fait, s'y trouve la géniale histoire d'Alifair. Le mot de la fin est pour Drago._

 **Mydriase (II)**

Dimanche 15 janvier 2017

Zénith

Ce matin, à l'heure où les premières lueurs du jour blanchissent les landes brumeuses, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, une douleur violente dans la poitrine.

J'ai été incapable de me rendormir, alors j'ai erré dans les pièces encore sombres de ma trop grande demeure. Et à huit heures, un Elfe de Maison est apparu dans mon salon, alors que je tentais en vain de me plonger dans un livre. C'était le tien. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là, les yeux rougis et la respiration haletante. Agacé, je l'ai sommé de parler. Mais avant qu'il ne prononce un son de sa voix grelottante, j'ai su.

Je suis arrivée chez toi le ventre noué, le cœur lourd. Le manoir, plongé dans l'obscurité des rideaux tirés, ne m'a jamais paru aussi lugubre. J'ai pourtant monté les marches de notre escalier de marbre avec une lenteur contrôlée. J'ai serré les dents, et je me suis dirigé à pas précautionneux vers ta chambre. Je savais ce que j'allais y découvrir.

Et quand je pousse la porte, je ne suis pas surpris de te trouver allongée dans ton lit, le brouillard de tes yeux fixé vers la porte de bois sombre, figeant ainsi ton un dernier regard. Ton visage est paisible. Je sais déjà, à ce moment-là, que tu n'as pas eu peur.

Je n'osais pas entrer, comme ce soir d'hiver dans le boudoir. Mais une tâche noirâtre sur les draps de soie a rapidement attiré mon attention. Sans trop réaliser ce que je faisais, je me suis approché. Une plume neuve baignait dans une petite mare d'encre noire, à côté d'une feuille de parchemin griffonnée. Je me suis assis sur le lit, et j'ai lu ce que tu avais cru bon d'écrire avant de partir.

Les premiers mots m'ont surpris. Mais pas autant que les suivants. Et alors que je tentais de poursuivre ma lecture, mon regard s'est brouillé. J'ai été submergé par une vague fracassante qui te ressemblait. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Mais puis-je réellement qualifier de larmes le torrent qui a dévalé mes joues? Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas honte d'avouer une de mes faiblesses. Pour la première fois, je découvre la femme qu'était ma Mère. Et cette découverte me dévaste.

Voici donc ton ultime acte de cruauté? Me montrer qui tu es alors que tu m'as abandonné?

Comment pourrais-je te pardonner cette révélation égoïste? Et surtout, comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que tu as passé ta vie à m'échapper? Cette lettre lève tous les doutes que je nourrissais à ton égard. Elle panse toutes mes vieilles plaies tout en laissant des écorchures béantes qui elles, ne se refermeront jamais. Pourrais-je seulement affronter ce que diront les autres?

Je n'ai, pour l'instant, que survolé les dernières lettres que tu as écrites. Le nom de Scorpius est partout. Tu as noirci des dizaines de pages en mentionnant amoureusement ses moindres faits et gestes. Pourtant, c'est à moi, à moi seul qu'est destiné la dernière. Je peine encore à croire les découvertes que je fais à ton propos, Mère. Je peine à croire que finalement, tu m'aimais tant.

Le courage que tu louais a disparu. Je suis pour l'instant incapable de lire tes autres épitres tout en sachant que tu ne liras jamais les miennes. Je suis incapable de les lire car j'ai peur de découvrir que tu me connaissais mieux que tu ne me le laissais comprendre. J'ai peur d'apprendre que je ne t'ai jamais leurrée.

Et au fond de moi, je sais que je vais découvrir tour à tour la lucidité puis l'indulgence de ton regard de mère aimante. Car dans les abysses de mon cœur, j'ai toujours su que tu me connaissais comme personne et que ton amour ne m'avait jamais quitté. Mais j'ai aimé me complaire dans la distance, j'ai aimé croire que ta froideur n'était pas qu'apparente. Comment pouvais-je supporter tout ton amour alors que je me haïssais?

J'aurais tant aimé avoir le temps et l'intelligence de te faire lire mes propres missives fantômes. J'aurais tant aimé te montrer le fils que tu devinais sous mon masque de hauteur.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à tes côtés, prostré de la même immobilité des gisants. Je suis certain qu'à ce moment-là, je te ressemblais. Quand j'ai enfin eu le courage d'arracher mes prunelles au parchemin, j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les tiens, éteints. À peine quelques secondes ont dû s'écouler, elles semblaient une éternité. Puis, ne pouvant soutenir ton regard assombri plus longtemps, de ma main, je t'ai rendue aveugle à tout jamais.

J'ignore si ceci est la dernière lettre que je t'écris. Je me surprends à espérer que, où que tu sois, tu pourras désormais lire toutes mes épitres manquées. Je me surprends à espérer que tu savais combien, moi aussi, je t'aimais. Combien tu me manqueras. Combien j'ai à la fois aimé et détesté notre relation si particulière. Nous nous connaissions étrangement bien pour d'intimes inconnus. Même si nous nous sommes manqués toute notre vie.

Mais, je te promets de faire en sorte que nos erreurs n'aient pas été vaines. Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu sois toujours fière de moi, maintenant que j'ai enfin compris qui nous étions. Je te promets de ne jamais plus effacer de ma mémoire ces mots que nous n'avons que trop oubliés. Maman, je te promets qu'à l'avenir, je rirai.

 **Drago**


End file.
